Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
The above-mentioned terminal exactly provides a mail service function provided by a PC in form of an application.
In particular, a user is able to transceive mails with a desired counterpart using a mail application of a terminal.
However, when a user sends a reply mail to a sender of a received mail in response to the received mail, it causes a problem that the user inconveniently inputs a mail address of a recipient or a mail address of a carbon copy as a text one by one in order to add a recipient of the reply mail or the carbon copy of the reply mail.
When a user forwards a reply mail to a different counterpart other than a sender of the received mail in repose to the received mail, it causes a problem that the user inconveniently inputs a mail address of the different counterpart as a text one by one.
When a user sends or forwards a reply mail in response to a received mail, it causes a problem that the user inconveniently specifies and deletes an undesired part in the reply mail one by one in order to delete a content of the undesired part.
When a user checks a content of a received mail, if numerous mail addresses of recipients and/or carbon copies are contained in the received mail, it causes a problem that the user needs to perform an unnecessary scroll action inconveniently in order to view an actual original text displayed region due to a display region occupied by the mail addresses within a mail display region on a screen.
If many original texts of mails transceived with a sender of a received mail are contained in the received mail, it causes a problem that a user needs to perform a number of scroll actions to view a desired original text in the received mail.